The general purpose of this project is to provide increased understanding of the neuropsychological impact of HIV infection and its treatment through AZT and other anti-viral therapies in children and adults. It is also designed to delineate emotional and interpersonal aspects of this infectious disease as it affects family systems and quality of life. Neuropsychological and psychosocial changes following medical and behavioral intervention will be used to test the efficacy of intervention strategies that have been used successfully in children and adults with other life threatening illnesses.